Tear Drop
by Ms. Severus Snape
Summary: Draco dies in the final battle and Lucius and Narcissa are left to mourn his death. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, I also don't own the lyrics I used in this song, it was taken from 'Massive Attacks's' 'teardrop'.

_Tear drop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath_

The rain was coming down hard hitting Lucius' porcelain skin like sharp needles piercings his flesh. He walked a stone covered path that stretched down the middle of the vast gardens that surrounded the Malfoy manor. The stones shifted and crunched beneath his footsteps as he neared the end off the path and stood onto frost covered grass. The air stung his chest as he inhaled and he imagined small icicles hanging onto to his lungs and eventually freezing over. The thought of that was all too appealing to Lucius right now. He wonder how it felt to freeze over and be totally numb to all feeling. He would not show these thoughts outwardly, it was highly unbecoming. As a Malfoy he is expected to hold his head high no matter what the circumstances. Although many would argue that following recent events and how he and Narcissa just managed to escape being thrown into Azkaban.

His feet dragged him under the shelter of a nearby tree, it didn't hide him from the weather as well as he hoped but it had to do. He reached into the inside of his robes and took out a packet of cigars and a match box. He placed a cigar between his lips and retrieved a match from the box. He struck it along the edge, sparking it alight and he held up his robes to light the cigar, so he could shield the flame from the harsh weather. He took a long drag on the cigar and exhaled the smoke out with a painful cough. He didn't smoke often, usually when he was stressed or to accompany a glass of whiskey. The nicotine went straight to his head, making him feel slightly dizzy. He was use to this reaction so he stretched a hand out and leaned it on the tree trunk to steady himself. He took another long drag and let the smoke out with an appreciative moan. He puffed on his cigar absent mindedly as he watched as a peacock strut hurriedly across the lawn to escape the rain. He should probably be doing something similar. But the manor was probably just as cold and the silence would probably drive him to insanity.

He didn't know what was to become of the manor now that Draco was no longer here. He imagined what it would be like if it was just him and Narcissa walking through the long empty hallways, passing each other by because every time they looked at each other they were reminded of what they were missing. The thought of treating Narcissa that way pained him deeply. He loved her more than words could express and the last thing he wanted to do was to treat her that way. He dropped his cigar to the ground and stubbed it out with his shoe. He gave a defeated sigh before heading indoors.

The high walls and wide corridors echoed his footsteps menacingly, with each one came a memory of his son. They leaked through the walls and seeped into the floor, painting the rooms with Draco's essence. It was inescapable, he was everywhere all at once yet nowhere to be found. He stumbled around almost blindly falling into desks and knocking paintings off the walls as he searched. He swept in and out of rooms his eyes scanning everywhere. He pulled out a heavy cupboard door and stripped the hangers of their garments. He stormed into his bedroom but found that Narcissa wasn't there.

"She can't have left me too," he screamed as he reached for a lamp on the bedside table and brought it crashing to the floor along with several of Narcissa's necklaces. His mind whirled around uncontrollably and all he could see was the ceiling as he fell backwards.

_Water is my eye_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath_

"Lucius, wake up." He blinked his eyes open to see Narcissa was kneeling beside him quickly struggling herself out of her outer robes. She wrapped it around him and rolled him onto his side. He could see a long trail of blood snaking its route down the floorboards and with a sharp twinge at the back of his skull he realised who it belonged to. He wailed loudly as she tried to lift him into a sitting position.

"Shh shh," she soothed as she leant him back onto her lap. "Silly man, what were you thinking." He looked up at her as she pursed her lips together tightly and felt around the back of his head. His blonde hair was matted with thick blood and he could feel himself getting more dizzy by the second. She held onto his head gently and reached back to rip off the bed sheets. She wrapped the thin silk around the back of his head and applied pressure. She muttered every spell she could think of and eventually he started to feel the wound heal slowly.

"Let's get you into bed," she whispered as she gripped him around his waist and pulled him to his feet. She did not let go of him and dragged him backwards up onto the mattress. He watched her flick her wand at various things in the room, repairing stuff he'd broken and cleaning up the blood. Finally when she had finished she came down to lay next to him, she laid on her side and watched him with those beautiful eyes. He reached for her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you," Lucius whispered, his voice sounding hoarse. He turned her hand over in his own and traced the lines on her palm with his thumb.

"You are my world Cissy."

"And you are mine."

_Tear drop on the fire of a confession_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Stumbling a little_

_Stumbling a little_


End file.
